


Kinktober Day 1 - Draco Malfoy

by Wildafluwer



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildafluwer/pseuds/Wildafluwer
Summary: Day One of Kinktober!!Reader and Draco at a Slytherin common room party when things get quite a bit heated.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Reader
Kudos: 47





	Kinktober Day 1 - Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: SMUT!!  
> Kink: Handjob

It was coming up to lights out now despite no one ever abiding by the rule that's been around for centuries. Parties were still being held in the common rooms and most teachers just passed them by, not bothering to shut them down. You were in the Slytherin common room as yet another party was raging on. McGonagall had come by many times to shout at them but she ended up giving out an extra and extended curfew instead. 

You were wearing nothing but a satin green dress that only went down to your upper thigh and barely covered your ass but that was the whole point. Tall black heels made your legs look extra slim and long and the ring on your index finger matched the one and only Draco Malfoy's which was entirely a coincidence but one the boy couldn't get out of his head. 

It was no secret that he'd had his eye on you since first year but the only thing that ever happened was shameless flirting and teasing. Most people at the party were dancing or hooking up and there were even a few people from other houses mingling around. You were 'classed' as Draco's friend group along with Crabbe and Goyle and it was true but you didn't follow him like the two did. 

"Alone are we?" His familiar voice said, snapping you out of your daydream. You were immensely bored of the party. You looked up to see him, stood in front of you as you were seated on the couch, slumped and tempted to go off to bed. "Of course I'm alone Malfoy, tempted to go to bed actually." I retort, mirroring his innocent yet somehow devilish smile. 

I sit up a bit causing him to suck in a small breath as my face is level with his crotch. I smirk, biting my lip as I stand up and shuffle past him and lean against the cool stone wall. He follows behind me and leans on his side against the wall right beside me. "Not having much fun?" He teases lightly, reaching up and caressing your bare shoulder. You feel goosebumps erupt on your skin, a shiver going down your spine as he traces circles on you shoulder and lightly rubs up and down your arm. 

You just let him, his eyes never leaving yours even as his hand starts to play with the strap of your dress and his fingers dance their way to your cleavage. You try not to draw any attention to the two of you even as his fingers get teasingly close to your breast. He pulls his hand away, smirking devilishly as he rests his hand on your hip instead now. "What do you think you're doing?" You ask him shakily, trying to pull yourself together even though you've both wanted this for years. 

"Me? Oh nothing love." He says, bending down and getting close to your ear. "Unless you want me to do something?" He whispers, his hot and still minty breath sending tingles everywhere as you look up at him. Something changes in his eyes. They go from teasing to lustful. Somehow, you find your confidence again. 

Without a second thought, you grab his shirt and pull him closer, slamming your lips onto his. He gasps into the kiss, shocked for a brief second before he pressed one hand onto the wall behind you and starts kissing you back. You almost moan at the feeling of his soft and plump lips against your won. It's heavenly. He tilts his head slightly, your mouthes moving in sync. You let out an unintentional moan and he smirks, his free hand coming up to tangle in your long hair and tug lightly on it.

As you let out a slight whimper from him pulling your hair, he slips his tongue into your mouth and deepens the kiss. It just keeps getting more heated the longer you kiss for. His hands start to roam your body weary of onlookers but no one's paying much attention to the many couples that are currently making out. 

He pulls back, panting heavily as you decide to get bold. His own hands land one on your waist the other inconspicuously cupping your breasts through the thin satin material. His fingers brush over your nipple, almost moaning as he feels it harden. He dances his fingers along the top of the dress, occasionally dipping his finger beneath the fabric. You decide to reach down between the two of you, suddenly thankful that you're the one against the wall. 

You can tease him far more this way since people can’t see what you’re doing to him. You glide your hand down his chest, feeling the faint outline of his pale abs through the black shirt he's wearing. You stop when your hand reaches the waistband of his trousers, the same ones he wears for school. You look up at him through your eyelashes, biting your lip as he leans down and starts kissing and sucking on your neck. 

You decide to skim your hand lower, softly tracing over the crotch of his trousers which you can already feel tightening as he gets harder beneath the trousers. You let out a soft moan, loud enough for only him to hear, as he sucks just below your ear leaves a red bruise. He softly bites down on your neck causing you to palm his crotch roughly. He lets out a growl at the feeling. 

"Follow me." He mutters huskily, grabbing your hand rather suddenly. You follow him as he drags you out of the common room and down far too many halls all the while you're stumbling behind him, the two of you giggling as you attempt to kiss his neck. He comes to a halt and pins you against a wall as you realise he's just taken you to an empty corridor. It's one no one uses which is probably why he's taken you here.

He pressed his body against yours and attaches his lips to yours, immediately deepening the kiss as your hand goes back down to his crotch. You trace the hard outline of his dick through the thin material of the trousers. "Fuck." He moans into your mouth, pulling back to catch his breath as he looks down at your hand. You slowly stroke up and down his length as you grab it through the material.

He decided to just let you go on, rather than stopping to do the same to you. You bring your other hand down, popping open the button on his trousers before slowly pulling down the zip. Draco bites his lip in anticipation as he watches your hand slip inside his trousers to palm his dick. You slowly and teasingly stroke up and down, palming him at a torturously slow pace as he lets out a whine.

The noise eggs you on, deciding to slip your hand into his boxers. You feel his hard dick in your hand as you push down his trousers a bit. He connects your lips again as you grip his base. He lets out a hiss as you move your hand to run your thumb over his red and mushroomed tip. You spread his precum around with the pad of your thumb, moaning into his mouth as you feel him twitch and let out a pleading whimper.

"Please..." He whispers desperately, pulling away and pressing his forehead against yours. You smirk, reconnecting your lips only to softly bite down on his bottom lip and tug on it. You start to pump him, moving you hand up and down as he pushes his boxers down further to completely expose his length. You start to move your hand quicker up and down his length, watching him as he presses his face into your neck and starts sucking and kissing the skin beneath your ear. 

I lift my free hand up to run through his hair, tugging on it and making him moan out. "Fuck......y/n." He moans, calling out your name as you bite down on your bottom lip and look down as you watch him come undone in your hand. You speed up your hand even further, twisting and flicking your wrist as you feel him throb and twitch in your hand. 

You stop and bring your hand up to your mouth causing him to let out a whimper at the loss of friction. You spit into your hand before running your thumb over his tip again. He lets out a groan as he twitches again. You start stroking him again. Knowing he's close, you slide down the wall, crouching down in front of him as you continue to stroke him at a steady yet quick pace. 

"God, I'm gonna cum......" He moans out, placing both hands on the wall in front of him for some sort of leverage and support. You smirk and look up at him. Apparently, the sight gets him going even more because he thrusts his hips into your hand. His hips start bucking into your hand more before he lets out a vulgar growl and cums. The white liquid comes spurting out as you open your mouth and catch it on your outstretched tongue. The stringy substance tastes a bit...sweet but you still swallow it all and he looks down and watches as you do so. 

"Fuck....that's hot." He smirks, catching his breath as you lick your lips and wipe your mouth on the back of your hand. You stand up, leaning back against the freezing wall as he smiles, leaning forwards and capturing your lips in a much sweeter and slower kiss. "We should do this more often." You giggle into the kiss, feeling him smile but never pull away. God, you've wanted that for a while.


End file.
